Dimensional traveling, hazerdous to your health
by Renegade Zero
Summary: I was a normal teenager. Still am, but now because of some maniac I'm stuck in one place not safe, Dbz. And the odds aren't looking good for me...
1. Default Chapter

I decided to make a non Mary Sue fic, it seems that whenever someone makes a new character apear on DBZ, the character always tries to go after one of the one's already taken.  
  
Trunks: Do you know how many fan girls I have to run from every morning! Do you!?  
  
-.-;;.... And this is what it all leads to folks-  
  
Trunks: I am sick of them!  
  
*sweatdrops.* Very agitated Muses...  
  
Trunks: ARG!!!  
  
*edges away from Trunks.* So I was inspired to make a fic that would include me, but not be mary sue. So here's the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z!  
  
Claimer: I own me!  
  
Warnings of: Language mostly.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks! Where the fuck did you learn how to drive!?" I demanded while clinging to the back of the truck's seat while Gohan clung to the passanger seat for dear life as Mirai Trunks drove like a crazy person weaving and dodging around cars as the Cops chased us down the bridge.  
  
"I didn't!" Trunks answered as he made my fathers formaly nice blue truck swerv around a semi-rig and bashed the left side into the railing. Now the truck would be a nice heap of scrap by the time the chase was over.  
  
"I'm Gonna DIE!" Gohan screamed out as he cried.  
  
"No, We're just gonna get busted!" I roared out and pointed to the bridge's end. "A ships coming! The bridge is rising! Damn You Karma!" I screamed the last bit out while shaking my fist, and then ducked down as more bullets came tearing through the now broken window.  
  
Trunks narrowed his sapphire eyes and caused Gohan and I to get very frightened, and we were already frightened from the gun fire.  
  
"Oh Fuck!" I cried out as realization hit me and dove down between the seats as Gohan scrambled over the seat and crawled ontop of me. Crying, shaking and praying for our lives Gohan and I clung to each other like the children we were. Well, eleven year old and seventeen year old that we were. But hey, when a twenty year old Anime character is driving your fathers truck, then yeah you had a right to be scared.  
  
"I want my mommy!"  
  
"I want mine too!"  
  
"Hang on!"  
  
I felt the truck suddenly take on a verticle assent and then a feeling of flight over took it and then, with an earth shattering bam we landed, I quickly scrambled out from under Gohan and looked through the broken window in the back, a quote from a movie came to my mind.  
  
"Can you fly you fuckers!? Can You!?" I shot out as the cops stopped and were cut from sight as the bridge was now straight up in the air.  
  
"You know," Trunks started. "For a human girl you sure cuss as much as my father."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan agreed while nodding his head up and down.  
  
I arched an eyebrow at them as we piled out of the vehicle and watched as it just fell apart. "Well... when stressful stuff happens I curse way to much." I admited before Trunks grabbed my by the arm and took to the air, Gohan following behind us.  
  
With nothing to really do now that most of the excitment was over, my mind drifted back on how this all started...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Da~ad," I whined out, giving puppy eyes. "Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease???"  
  
"No." My father replied icely as we passed the convention for Dragon Ball Z and other Anime's.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No means no, we don't have time. Maybe next week."  
  
I sighed and dropped my head. That was how I missed out on Mew, Celebi and Jirachi/Deoxys with Pokemon. How I missed that code for one of the four God Digimon, and now how I missed my chance to have a rare three foot tall Goku SSJ3 Plushie or four foot long Kohaku River Dragon Plushie!  
  
"Damnit." I muttered and followed after my father, eyes downcast and hat drawn over my eyes so I never saw who I ran into next.  
  
With a thud I found myself on the floor and on my butt. Groaning I looked up and saw a girl about a year younger than me clutching a device to her chest, red eyes narrowed and pink hair styled like a flame around her head.  
  
Wait, red eyes?  
  
"What are you staring at whore!?" She shot out, my blood turned cold. I had never taken kindly to names, and always reacted violently to them when they were bad and now.  
  
"Bitch!" I screamed and threw the punch before I realized it, smaking her in the face and knocked her flat on her back, the whole mall had gone quiet at her cry at me, and now it was deathly still as I stood up and towered over her, she was barely four feet tall where I stood five six on a good day.  
  
"Call me that again and I'll show you why I am called Shinigami by my friends." I said the threat low and with a dangerous growl to it, my hands clenched into fists by my sides.  
  
She only smirked. "Are you threatening me whore?"  
  
I growled and bent down, grabbing her by the front of her shirt, for a second she looked frightened but got over it. No one moved.  
  
"No Ikeike, I am warning your shitty little mind that I will tear you limb from limb and laugh as you die."  
  
Great, I had lost controll of my temper again, it always happened when I was having a bad day or having one of those days girls get once a month. It always made me want to maim/hurt/destroy something that got in my way. Or whoever called me a crapy name.  
  
"Now retarted Ikeike leave me alone and everything will be just fine." I spat out and threw her away from myself.  
  
She let out a snarl of rage and stood up before twisting a nob on the device. "You filthy whore will learn not to mess with Marisa Sue!" She roared out.  
  
"I'm not a whore!" I bellowed back at her before their was an explosion of light.  
  
Wincing I threw my arms up to cover my head, and as the light dimmed I gasped and shrank back, as did others.  
  
For standing before us was....  
  
"Evil Buu! Run!" An adult bellowed out, grabbed her kids and ran.  
  
For three seconds after that nothing moved. And then.  
  
Super Buu's eyebrow twitched in annoyence and he growled.  
  
Marisa cackled evily. "Super Buu, destroy that girl!"  
  
Now you must understand, I am no coward. I will fight and kick butt when needed, but... Now was not a time to fight, now was a time to-  
  
"Ahhh!" Scream, and run. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I continued to scream as Super Buu grabbed me around my middle with that horn/antenai thing he has. Scowling he whiped me around some. "Shut up!" He hissed out wincing slightly.  
  
Oh, bad move pink bubble head!  
  
I stopped long enough to take in a deep, deep breath. "IiiiiiiiiEEEEEEEE!!!" I let loose and watched with sick and merceyless glee as Buu howled in pain and clutched the side of his head. This is why you never ever mess with someone that can never carry a tune for more than a minute.  
  
I took in another deep breath and sung out a verse from Linkin Park that was stuck in my head that day.  
  
"Crawling In My Skin! These Wounds They Will Not Heal! Fear Is How I Fall!-"  
  
"Arg! Stop It!" Buu ordered as he dropped me and staggered back, but that only made me wanna continue. "Confusing What Is REAL!" I shouted out in his face after I had madly scrambled up and off of the floor.  
  
Buu couldn't take anymore, his eyes got swirly and he fell over backwards out cold.  
  
I blinked my eyes in disbeliefe as Marisa gapped open mouthed at the knocked out Super Buu.  
  
"Haha!" I declared and did a victory pose and shoved my right hand now in a fist into the air. "Tone deaf kid one! Bad bitch none!" I shouted out for the whole world to hear and danced about in a circle.  
  
Marisa growled and turned another knob on the device and Super Buu disapeared and was replaced by-  
  
"Mirai Trunks? Gohan?" I pondered aloud as the two figures stood before me, no longer animated and three dimensional.  
  
"How do you know our names?" Mirai Trunks asked me, but my gaze wandered past him and Gohan for a few seconds and I paled. "Oh my God. If you wanna live come with me!" I screamed and grabbed an arm from each and ran madly out of there with the two DBZ guys dragging behind.  
  
"Trunks! Come back to me my beloved!"  
  
"WTF!? Trunks is mine!"  
  
"You can have purple boy, the kid is mine! Gohan my sweet little lovey dove, come to meeee!!!"  
  
At these and worse shout outs of love and devotion, Trunks and Gohan looked at me with pleading eyes of, please don't be like them, and please save us!  
  
I glanced back and only narrowed my eyes. "Alright," I said looking forward. "Rule one, Trust me and no one else. Rule two, we get out of here, and Rule three you come from another Dimension that is a cartoon to all of us. Oh, and if you wanna stay free and able to go home, do not trust any guy/girl that I do not allow, even then don't trust them!"  
  
"Yes Ma`am." They both agreed as they pulled their arms out of my grip and the three of us ran side by side as the mob of fans chased after us.  
  
"Quickly, in there!" I shouted and pointed to the girls bathroom, the two warriors looked at me like I had lost it but followed me in. "Block that damned door now!" I ordered Trunks, he quickly did as ordered, but with a questioning look upon his face.  
  
"Gohan, blast that wall down and Trunks, can you drive?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now here we were, running through-er, flying through my dimension looking for Marisa and that damned device when something strange happened.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Gohan graoned out softly as he started to float down out of the sky, followed by Trunks. "I feel.. I feel... Oh, like I ate some of my grandmothers cooking." Mirai moaned as he held his stomach with his free hand.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's wrong?" I asked them, but was silenced as there came an aweful flash of light, and a wicked laugh.  
  
Great. Marisa had just sent Trunks and Gohan back to their dimension.  
  
Wait, news flash! And me with them also! Oh greats scotts... she is dead when I find her.  
  
"Muh-hahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!!!!" Marisa laughed evily before there came a small explosion from her hands and she glanced down, red eyes wide. "NOOOOooooo!" She howled out and fell to her knees. "My Trans-Dimensional portal device is, broken!" She sobbed out.  
  
And because of that, she never saw the three Dimensional cops that grabbed her and hauled her back to the place she came from.  
  
~*  
  
"Sir, we found the evil Marisa Sue, but... there is a slight problem...." A guardian started as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
The blue haired humanoid looked up, green skin shining in the lights of his work area. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
The guardian fidgeted for a few seconds. "A Human girl was transported to the Dragon Ball Dimension, in one of the Z saga's, and... the device she stole.... the only one she did not break that has the codes was...."  
  
"Get on with it."  
  
"Forgive me Lord Trian but the last of the Transwarpers number fives was destroyed!" The guardian cried out as he fell to the floor begging for mercy.  
  
Trian groaned and covered his face. "Guardian, what is your name?"  
  
"Er, Mick sir..." The guardian said slightly muffled as he had his head bowed to the floor.  
  
"Guardian Mike, this is not your fault, just tell Mirana to work on another number five."  
  
"Yes sir! I will sir!" Mick the guardian cried out as he jumped up and bolted out of the doors. Trian groaned and let his head drop onto his desk, the gods were mocking him this century.  
  
An Earth class A4C89Z3 human girl was stuck in the Dora43C29Z3 dimension known comonly as Dragon Ball /Z/GT.  
  
"Why me? Why now?" Trian cried out in frustration. Today was not a good day at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Wanna throw it out the window? Well tell me how you feel in a review!  
  
Trunks: I wonder where you have us.  
  
For me to know and readers to find out.  
  
Gotenks:.. I don't apear do I?  
  
Maybe. Now, review and you'll get a plushie of a character mentioned of your choice! So Review! 


	2. Chapter two

Well here's the second chapter-  
  
Gotenks: Finaly!!  
  
Yes, no go away for a few minutes. *Gives Gotenks a lolli.* Go, eat that.  
  
Gotenks: ^_^ Yay!! *Eats sucker.* Yum. ^_^  
  
Ah, demi-Saiyans, so easy to please with candy.  
  
Gotenks: ^_^ *Hums and walks off.*  
  
Well, anyways thanks for the review Yeldarb1983, and don't worry I'm just revising that fic for right now... I just gotta find the last two Brolli movies. *Hands said plushie over.*   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z!  
  
Claimer: I own Me!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn."  
  
A person, able to be classified as a female human teenager-  
  
"God damn it."  
  
Was wandering through the desert, and failing miserably at staying up. She seemed to throw out a muffled curse everytime she fell on her face-  
  
"Damn you Marisa!"  
  
And today did not look like a good day for this human.....  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"How can it be so fucking hot?" I complained, I had been able to stand heat, but damn, this was a desert, I was used to Texas heat, not fry in the sun heat! And to think that it would get cold enough for my hind end to fall off in this place.  
  
"Wonder what my father is doing..." I muttered out, before a laugh erupted from me. Sure, it hurt like hell and scratched my throat up, but I would have loved to see the look on my fathers face if he could see me now!  
  
And with that thought my foot met up with yet another rock and sent my face first into the sand.  
  
"Damn you, you rock." I spat out along with the sand in my mouth.  
  
Where was I? I had no clue. When was I? I could pray not in Trunks' future. How was I? Damned near cooked.... I wonder if I would die from lack of H2O, or from a massive sun burn or even heat stroke.  
  
Grimacing I stood up, none of the above looked nice enough to take.  
  
"Where are you, Mirai? Gohan?" I whispered out, they were the only one's that knew I was here. Without them I was dead.  
  
Little did I know, I was going to be as good as dead as I continued to trudge onwards.  
  
In the distance I could make out a dash of something. A white something...  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Mirai Trunks ran a hand through his lavender hair, while his father and Goku fought in an argument. Goku wanted to search for the girl while Vegeta continued to vote against it. It was not helping no one, not even Dende the new Kami/Guardian of earth, could sense the where abouts of the girl.  
  
But enough was enough.  
  
"Father!" Trunks bellowed out at Vegeta. The full blooded Saiyan prince turned and gave his son a glare that would have made lesser men turn in their graves.  
  
"What Brat." Vegeta spat out.  
  
"One look around the world would not hurt. You believed Gohan and I were transported there, so why not the other way around?"  
  
Vegeta was silent before he scowled and crossed his arms. "Do whatever you want whelp. I don't give a damn if you kill yourself." He said a bit sardonically.  
  
Trunks growled and clenched his hands into fists but made no move for a good minute before Goku walked over to him. "Hey, calm down. I bet she's probably fine." He tried to reasure Trunks, the Son TM grin gone from his face.  
  
Trunks glanced away for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Yeah. Alright."  
  
"That'a boy!" Goku delclared and slapped Trunks on the shoulder before turning around. "Gohan! Son c'mon we're gonna go search for the girl!"  
  
Gohan glanced up at Piccolo. "Will you come to Mister Piccolo?"  
  
Scowling Piccolo only nodded his head once, trying to make a show of how relunctant he was when inside he was a bit glad the kid had asked him to come.  
  
"Sure kid." Piccolo grunted out, the small demi-Saiyan grinned like a cheshire cat as he took to the air as Trunks, his father and Piccolo took off after him.  
  
Vegeta only glared at their retreating figures and scowled.  
  
"Weak idiots." He spat out and turned on his heel to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
To kill time as I walked to the white thing in the distance I decided to remember exactly how I came to be in this dimension....  
  
~Flash back.~  
  
"Wahhh!" I screamed as I was spat out above a cliff's edge. Eyes growing to the size of dinner plates I grabbed at the edge of the ledge and a sigh escaped my lips as my hands caught a hold of the rock.  
  
But it wasn't to last.  
  
With one creaking snap, the rock broke under my hands.  
  
Causing me to drop over a mile down, rolling and bouncing the entire way.  
  
~End flash back.~  
  
"I have sand in places sand was never meant to be." I muttered and tugged on my tattered shorts. I had given up on the hope I would be found, the theory of differences came into play. In it's simplest, it meant that that they could not find me because;  
  
A) I had no energy signal.  
  
B) I had an energy signal but it was like twenty billion others.  
  
C)My energy signal was to damn weak.  
  
I was leaning towards A the most at this point.  
  
And thankfuly I had reached the white thing. Glancing about I saw it looked like a ring of some sort. But for what? And in the middle of a... wait a minute, fried brain is trying to work.  
  
Arena... white... marble... Dragon Ball Z saga... Mirai Trunks... eleven year old Gohan...  
  
Great gadzooks! This was the Perfect Cell Saga!  
  
Yelping I jumped back from the marble arena as if it had bitten me, but it was to late I found out as my back went thump into a brick wall. Whimpering and cringing I held my right hand up and felt over my shoulder, my hand hit with a thunk against somthing hard.  
  
I gulped.  
  
"So a Human has decided to take me on? Or are you lost?" A voice demanded of me, from above. That voice, it was evil yet sounded so, so... I couldn't find the word.  
  
The voice belonged to only one being.  
  
Cell. Seru. Android 21.  
  
One of the most powerful Bio Androids ever. And thankfuly so arrogent of his power that was what brought him down. But now.  
  
Of all the luck, damn I was so-  
  
"Well, as you Humans say. Let's play ball."  
  
Oh screw it!  
  
With a cry I tried to run but something caught my shirt and held me in place, keeping me from fleeing like my feet and legs were trying to do. An evil and dark chuckle was all I got for my efforts.  
  
Without a second though Cell sent me flying through the air and onto the arena. Groaning I climbed to my feet knowing I had to get away and out of there, but my mind was so messed up I didn't know left from right. So as my brian ordered a sharp left to dodge a ki blast Cell sent my way, my poor body took it for a left and I slammed into one of the four colloums and fell down, stars swimming in my vision.  
  
"Get up, or I will kill you." Cell spat out as he held a hand out. Why should I? I mean, he was going to kill me anway. I decided dying on my back was better than being run into the ground so I acted like I couldn't hear him.  
  
"Fine. If you want to die that much sooner." Cell remarked cooly as he started to walk over to me, his feet making cliks on the rock before he stopped near me.  
  
Just a little closer you rat bastard. I thought.  
  
One more clik of his feet and then he was truly halted.  
  
"Good ridance, you tailess ape." Cell said mockingly as he held out his right hand and it started to glow a bright yellow.  
  
Ah, how wrong you are you un-jolly green giant. I thought acidly, he was messing with the wrong girl, for in fact, I was... A Jackie Chan Fan!  
  
And we Jackie Chan Fans always get a tad to kung fuey when we watch to many movies.  
  
And unluckily for Cell I had watched three of Jacie Chan's movies just before being zapped here.  
  
With agility and speed I hadn't had before I jumped up and did a few cartwheels out of the way just as the attack was launched. But I had never done cartwheels before, or flips, or handstands and so... I lost mt balance, slipped and fell on my face.  
  
"Ow." I was able to get out before I was grabbed roughly and pulled up. Blinking my eyes I stared face to face with Cell. Cobalt eyes held light crimson ones. I scowled slightly and spat in Cells face.  
  
The Android smirked before he pulled back a hand and formed a fist. Green armor covered iun black spots glinted in the harsh sunlight. In the blink of an eye I felt his fist impact with my gut, all of the air, and I mean all of the air in my lungs was forced out, as he withdrew his fist my rib cage screamed in pain as did everything else.  
  
I tried to take a breath, but my lungs had collasped, my death was sealed, my vision swam and there was no knight in shiney armor to save me.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
Cell sneered as he let me drop to the ground, I hit with a thump, but I couldn't be sure, everything was getting fuzzy, I was starting to black out from not having any oxygen in my system.  
  
Cell lifted a hand, and it started to glow. He was going to finish me off I realized with morbid curiosity. I wondered if it would hurt worse than the pain I was feeling now.  
  
"Cell!" A strong, and very pissed off voice bellowed out. Cell stopped and turned his head slightly to the right. "Ah, Son Goku. How pleasent you arived here just in time to see this scrawny and worthless human die."  
  
Goku glared at Cell and for once I was glad I was on the ground, the look on Goku's face was something that no person in their right mind would stick around to find out if the person could really kill with the look alone.  
  
Clenching his hands into fists he glanced over at me before snapping his eyes back at Cell. "You will pay." He spat out before disappearing in a flash, before Cell could react Goku had scooped me up. Aqua colored eyes narrowed at Cell in extreme anger. "But that will come later." And with that Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and used Instant Transmission. Cell roared out in rage and lunged forward, but he only caught Goku's after image.  
  
Snarling Cell stomped to the middle of the arena and crossed his arms.  
  
He vowed to have revenge on Goku for ruining his fun.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Everyone looked up as Goku reappeared in the Look out, but were not ready for the extra cargo he had come back with.  
  
Trunks took in a sharp breath as he rushed over to the full blooded Saiyan. "Goku, you found her! What happened to her!?" Mirai Trunks demanded as Goku rushed past him in search of Dende, the small Namek was already coming over from the other side of the Look out, and hurried faster as he saw the girl in Goku's arms.  
  
"Cell happened." Goku spat out as he knelt down for Dende to heal her.  
  
"Has he no honor?" Piccolo spat out as he looked on with disgust towards Cell and sympathy for the Human.  
  
"It appears that he doesn't." Tein said flatly as he crossed his arms and leaned against one of the pillars. "If he would stoop so low as to beat a girl for his sick fun." The tri-clyops continued on.  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear," Dende started as he started to heal the girl. "She has massive damage, but I think she may pull through." He finished as the green/yellow glow faded leaving a fully healed Human behind. "But she should not move about, she is heald but extremely weak. For some reason I can not heal everything."  
  
Goku stood up, brow furrowed in thought. "Could it be because she's not from here?" He asked softly as he shifted the poor girl in his arms.  
  
Dende nodded his head. "Yes. I was thinking the very same thing."  
  
"Well, no matter. She's safe now." Goku said with a grin before turning to Mirai Trunks. "Well, I can't bring her home, Chi would have a fit, and I really don't want to make the girl think she's a bother or make Chi-Chi worry over nothing seriously wrong with her. So Trunks, can I trust you to watch over her? Untill she wakes up?"  
  
Mirai Trunks was taken aback by the question, for one this was a girl! And well, his mother would think, or lord his mother... But he did owe the girl.  
  
Dropping his head in defeat with a sigh he answered. "Yes, I'll keep an eye on her." He said softly and lifted his head to see a grinning Goku.  
  
"Thanks Mirai. Here, be careful." Goku said as he handed the girl over to Mirai Trunks. The lavender haired Saiyan took the girl from Goku and watched as the taller Saiyan collected Gohan up in his arms as Piccolo scowled as he placed a hand on the Saiyan's shoulders and the three disappeared.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Trunks muttered as he shifted the girl in her arms.  
  
"Fly...."  
  
"What?" Trunks asked as he looked down at the girl as she muttered under her breath while sleeping. "Flying... puffballs... run.... run puffballs come... run..."  
  
Mirai Trunks sweatdropped as he realized it was a bad dream she was talking about. Letting out another heavy sigh Mirai Trunks walked over to the edge before he turned and glanced at Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
"When my father comes out, tell him I'm at Capsule corps."  
  
And with that Trunks took to the sky and flew off, dreading the meeting he would have with his mother....  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Oh Trunks, what happened?" Bulma demanded of her older son while craddling little Trunks in her arms.  
  
"She's a friend mother. Had a run in with Cell."  
  
Bulma gasped and her eyes went wide. "What happened! Tell me!"  
  
Mirai sighed. In a few short paragraphs he explained what had happened. And then he saw the light go on in his mothers eyes.  
  
"Here, watch your younger self, I'll go see something in my lab to maybe help out..."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again and looked down at the two in his arms.  
  
"I am only doing this because one of you is me, and the other I owe a debt to."  
  
In answer to his delceration the little Trunks gurggled and cooed while the girl muttered under her breath about 'Puffballs' attacking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Yes! Another chapter done.  
  
Trunks: -_-; Yes, but your name is still unknown.  
  
And it's staying that way for awhile. I'm not turning myself into a Mary Sue.  
  
Trunks: Huh? How can that happen by telling your name?  
  
*Rollseyes.* I dunno how! I just don't want it to happen!  
  
~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Wanna tell me how ya feel about it? Then review this now! 


	3. Chapter Three, The Mall

I've been exzpecting someone to call me a hypocrite for this, but I guess I get to put this up before someone does. So to answer any questions... even with the lack of reviews, My character representing me, does not get into a romantic relationship with any of the Z charatcers, it's only friendship.  
  
Also, I will only post the next chapter when I get four reviews for this chapter atleast.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z.  
  
Claimer: I own me.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what's your name?" Mirai Trunks asked as the girl staggered out of one of the many guest rooms.  
  
Looking at Mirai Trunks blankly she blinked her eyes. "You know, I quite frankly... forgot it." She answered his question flatly.  
  
Trunks fell over and out of his seat nearly before he looked over at the girl with warry eyes. "Why don't you remember your own name?"  
  
"... Did I forget to mention my bad memory?"  
  
Trunks fell over onto his face at this point from the shook of her statment, and decided that he was better off dropping the subject.  
  
"Well," He started, slightly muffled from the floor. "I'm gonna have to call you something besides 'Girl'."  
  
".... Call me... Bond! Jannet Bond!" She declared and threw a fist into the air as a none existent wind started up and blew her now shoulder length black hair backwards.  
  
"... I don't get it."  
  
The teenager sighed and closed her eyes. "Never mind, just call me... Jade. It's better than nothing." She muttered and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well, Jade," Mirai Trunks said as he tested her new name. "My mother's working on something that may help you get back to your dimension-"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Or may help you get to the next dimension."  
  
"... You mean other world don't you."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Jade stopped her cheers and become a sulky person.  
  
"Hey, I know what may cheer you up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shopping." Mirai Trunks sujested, cringing at the thought but stopped when he saw the look on Jade's face.  
  
"NOOOooooo!!!! I don't wanna be zapped by another crazy bitch named Marisa for as long as I live! And I Hate MALLS!!" Jade cried out and ran away in fear.  
  
"....." Trunks was speechless for a few minutes aftwards before looking thoughtful. "You know, I feel the same way. But mother might kill one of us for not going..." And with that he stood and darted off after the girl, finding her hidden in the Gravity Machine.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Mirai, why are we here?"  
  
"For the last time, my mother wanted you to get something... decent."  
  
I looked down at my shorts and shirt, when Dende had heald me, my clothes had been returned to normal, but I saw nothing wrong with them.  
  
Trunks must have seen my questioning look, for he sighed and continued to explain.  
  
"She says a young lady should wear something... more... womanly."  
  
I stopped, palled and shook my head. "No! I like the tomboy look! I like my shorts and shirts! I am not going to wear a skirt for no-one!"  
  
"Not even me?" Trunks asked jokingly. I smacked him on the arm knowing it didn't hurt, hell my hand hurt worse for it but it was the thought that mattered.  
  
"Arg! All you males are the same! Perverted idiots!!"  
  
Trunks laughed and shook his head, I stopped my rant and looked at him strangely, what was wrong with him? In the saga he had been so serious? "What in the world is wrong with you?" I demanded while edging away from him.  
  
He stopped after a couple of chuckles. "Nothing, nothing." He said with a shake of his head. "You just, don't act like any girls I've ever seen, I mean, you don't like anything womanly?"  
  
I shifted slightly before nodding my head. "Yeah, there is one thing... It's a diamond necklace, my birth stone, ya'know... I really like it, even though it costs a bit much..."  
  
Trunks tilted his head to the side slightly, a small smile twitching on his mouth. "Well, why don't you have it?"  
  
I hung my head and tapped my fingers together. "Because, you don't know my school, if you even seem a bit interested in being a normal girl you get, oogled by hormonaly challenged apes that grunt and scratch their crotches."  
  
"Nani!??" Trunks exclaimed looking shocked and confused.  
  
"Jocks, sports types... things that grunt in the night..." I explained for him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, by now I have them all convinced I'm some freak of nature... if I was seen even looking at girl things I'd be bothered from now till the end of the year."  
  
Trunks scratched the back of his head a bit. "You don't really have that many friends do you?"  
  
"Eh, a few here and there..." 'But none at my school' I added silently.  
  
"... If you trust me I'll be your friend."  
  
I looked at him with some suspision before nodding my head. "Fine. But try to make any moves on me and I'll slap you so hard, you'll get to the furture the hard way."  
  
Trunks smirked at this. "Alright, that's fair."  
  
So with that behind us, we stepped forth bravely and faced one of the worst monsters out there.  
  
The Mall, and the Hordes of people lurking about it.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"C`mon Mister Piccolo! Go Dad!" Gohan shouted as he watched his father and Piccolo spar. It appeared to be a even fight, both Piccolo and Goku were macthed punch for punch, or kick for kick.  
  
Piccolo grunted as he narrowly dodged a punch to his head from Goku. In the blink of an eye he headbutted Goku and forced the slightly smaller Saiyan back through the air.  
  
"OOOooww!" Goku yelled and rubbed his head fiercely for a few seconds before he glared at Piccolo. "That hurt." He spat out and tried to look mad.  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Really? Well, with how thick your head is, I'd thought I'd recive more damage than you." Piccolo said, a hint of mirth in his voice.  
  
Goku crossed his arms with a hrumph and was about to say something when he stopped and sniffed the air, and then drooled.  
  
"Chi's making lunch!" Goku exclaimed and shot off in the direction of his house.  
  
"Well..." Gohan started as he scratched the back of his head, golden blonde hair sticking everywhich way. "I guess todays fun is over."  
  
Piccolo humphed and nodded his head before turning and walking out of the clearing. "Bye kid."  
  
"Bye Mister Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as he waved at the Namek's retreating form before he too ran in the direction of his house.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"So," I started and looked at the bag of stuff Mirai and I had bought as we tried to find our way Out of the Mall. "When's the fight with Cell?"  
  
Mirai ran a hand through his hair and looked suddenly like everything was lost before shoving the thought away and gave me a weak smile. "In four days after today."  
  
My eyebrows raised before dropping down to normal. "Why aren't you training?"  
  
Mirai just looked at me like I was crazy. "Because, if I can't match Cell's Ki level now, I am no match for him. Even if I did train like mad, as my father is doing. But in the end, it would only hinder not help me."  
  
"Oh... but how?"  
  
"Fatigue would set in, that is how people can seriously harm themselves."  
  
"Ah, I never knew that."  
  
"Well now you know Jade. Hey, I think I see the exit!"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Trian glared at his Transwarper worker number eight, more commonly known as Mirana, holding out something that did not look like a warp device. "What in the twenty worlds is that!?" He demanded of the worker.  
  
Mirana snorted and shoved a lock of amythist hair out of her face. "'That' is the only thing that I can build at such short notice."  
  
".. Well does it work?"  
  
"Oh, it works. If you want the girl to grow some extra limbs, or lose some... or come back inside out.."  
  
Trian turned a pale shade of blue. "Is, is there no way to bring her back alive and healthy?"  
  
Mirana looked thoughtful for a few seconds before answering. "Nope."  
  
Looking aghast Trian rubbed the back of his neck before rubbing his temples. "Fine. Aslong as the human doesn't suffer, she can not stay in that dimension for any longer."  
  
"Yes Sir." Mirana replied swiftly before giving a small bow and left the office to find some of the cops she would need.  
  
"May Kami, God and the Kai's have mercy on me when I die." Trian was heard muttering out under his breath a few minutes later when he went to authorize a warp jump to the DBZ Dimension.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Mirai and I had finaly found and made it to the exit with the only casulity being a broken chair that had somehow gotten in our way to freedom. Following after Trunks, Mirai I mean, I was starting to mentaly call him Mirai so I wouldn't confuse him with the baby Trunks, anyways when the god awful screech rang through the air. Looking about I saw nothing, but then this bolt of light flashed out of the right and zoomed past me, missing me by an inch barely and hit one of the air cars to the left of me.  
  
"What TheFuck!?!?" I cried out in extreme alarm as the car flashed and was gone, before being replaced with a car. That was inside out! "AHH!! TRUNKS!!" I screamed out in fear and ran like a headless chicken.  
  
Trunks looked up, and saw as another flash of light came zooming out from the mall and was headed right for me. Thinking quickly he grabbed the bag of clothes he held and threw them forwards, intercepting the beam.  
  
And also causing clothes with five arms, one leg or even more oddities to fly about. I was given no warning when Mirai grabbed my arm and took to the air with all speed possible to Capsule Corps.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Mirana scowled as she watched the pair retreat. "Great, you morons have no aim! We Need To Return That Girl NOW!" She boomed out and smacked the heads of the guardians nearest her, weak 'Yes Ma'am's' answered her out burst as she stormed away.  
  
One Guardian turned to another.  
  
"Did you see what happened to that car? And the clothes? What if that happens to the girl?"  
  
The second Guardian looked grim.  
  
"May Kami have mercy on Mirana's, and ours, souls." He said while making a quick movement of a cross before the two hurried to catch up with Mirana.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want to see the madness stopped? Well tell me how you feel, Review!  
  
~  
  
~ 


	4. Chapter Four, Shocking Truth

Well, here is the next chapter.  
  
Trunks:I am so, what is the word?  
  
Gotenks: Happy?  
  
Trunks: No. Thrilled.  
  
Gotenks:*Looks confused.* But why don't you look it?  
  
Trunks: It's sarcasam Gotenks.  
  
*Growls and shoves both Muses away from the computer and dumps out Review bin.* o.O... one... I feel... so, unloved, well anyways- *Is interupted by Gotenks.*  
  
Gotenks:*Breaks out singing.*Can you leave a review tonight? Lalala, our authoress would like reviews- *Hakutwo slams Review bin over Gotenks head.* BHhreg!!  
  
As I was saying, here is the fourth chapter. Enjoy people!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin', ya hear!I own nothin' related to DBZ!  
  
Claimer: I own myself. Oh, and the plot! I own the plot too!  
  
Warnings; Bad words and violence.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Mirai dragged me through the air, I started to fall asleep. He told me he was taking me back to Dende's look out, but he was going the long way to get there. I didn't care, atleast he didn't have a death grip on my hand like he had a few minutes ago, he now held me around my waist.  
  
So now instead of my hand feeling like it was being crushed it was my middle, but I could live with that, I felt safer. Atleast it was better than being dragged through the air at insane speeds...  
  
"Jade?"  
  
"... huh? Wha?"  
  
When we get to the Tower, I want you to stay inside, for I'm going to be gone for the rest of today. I'll go talk to Goku about a safer place for you...."  
  
Whatever else he said was lost as I fell to sleeps beckoning and was out like a light.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Mirai Trunks glanced down at the girl in his arms before looking ahead. "How can she fall asleep at a time like this?" He thought aloud, but then he remembered what Dende had said, how she was heald, but not everything was right once more with her, meaning she was probably tried from whatever had happened earlier when Goku had saved her.  
  
His brow furrowed as he went over what had happened at the mall, and the woman that had been with the ten men shooting the beam things at them. She had seemed familure, but he couldn't place it.  
  
But the things that shot the beams of energy looked somewhat like that Marisa character had used, nah, it only had to be coincidence that the boxes looked the same...  
  
{Finaly, we're here.} Trunks thought as the Look Out came into view. he flared his Ki slightly and got a speed boost, causing him to reach it in a few minutes, righting himself he landed and looked around for Dende and Mr. Popo.  
  
"Dende! Mr. Popo!" Mirai Trunks called out as he strode over to the doorway quickly. Mr. Popo was the first to hear his shouts and came.  
  
"Oh dear, what happened?" The Jinn asked the demi-Saiyan as he saw the girl carried under one arm.  
  
"Someone attacked us. I feel this may be the only place safe enough for her, if just for the time being." Mirai Trunks replied as Mr. Popo started to lead him down the hall and to one of the many guesst rooms.  
  
"Alright, set her down in there on the bed." Mr. Popo told Trunks as he opened a door to a bedroom. Mirai Trunks walked quickly to the bed and set Jade down, then stood up and walked out as Mr. Popo shut the door quietly behind them as they left. "She will be fine here."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Popo." Trunks said before he took off and headed in the direction of Goku's house after giving a small wave to the Jinn.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"She's at the look out." The head Guardian said as he glanced up from the radar like device he held. Mirana scowled as she looked away and into the distance.  
  
"Of all the cursed luck. That brat is too lucky for her own good." She spat out but then stopped, and glanced over at the second Guardain from the right. "How long would it take for someone to get there and take care of the girl."  
  
"To long Ma`am. By the time we got there, one of the Z fighters would already be there probably"  
  
"What about someone else. Someone that could have his Ki hidden.... Someone with the power needed to, take care of the girl." Mirana asked slyly, a wicked glint in her eyes.  
  
The Guardian shuffled his feet nervously before replying. "An hour, two at the most." He answered, dreading the person Mirana was sujesting.  
  
"Good. Very good."  
  
The same two Guardians from before hung back, the first glared at the latter. "This is starting to get out of hand. When did it become a priority to destroy innocents to keep a dimension running?"  
  
The second Guardian only looked ahead and remained silent for a few seconds. "I guess when all those fraggin Sues and Stus appeared."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Jade snorted and rolled over, muttering under her breath about something while thrashing her arms about. But rolling over wasn't the best thing to do, with a thunk she fell off of the bed and onto her butt, the sudden pain forced her to wake up and let out a groan.  
  
Looking about through half lided eyes, she took in her new suroundings. All the walls were a pale white, with some light sky blue here and there, the celing was a light crystal blue while the floor was pure snow white marble.  
  
Holding her head with her right hand as a slight headache started, she proped herself with her left and sat up. "Where am I?" She asked of no-one, and got no answer but she wasn't expecting anyone to answer her question. Grunting she slowly stood up, and some flashes of her dream, or more like nightmare, came back making her shudder a few times as she tried to regain her balance.  
  
"Cell and Piccolo snogging... Oh God I need a drink..." Jade hissed out as she stumbled out of the room. "God, I need a strong drink." She spat out and kept a hand over her face, trying to push that horrid dream away and quell the pounding of her head. "God, just let me find something to make both go away." She pleaded as she turned a corner and was instantly lost in the hallways.  
  
But never fear! Mr. Popo is always here!  
  
"Hello, it's nice to see that you've finaly awoken." A voice said behind Jade. Yelping the girl whirled around as she shot a foot into the air. Grabbing at her chest she glared at Mr. Popo. "How can you sneak up on people like that!?" She demanded from him.  
  
"It's a talent." He joked.  
  
"Whatever," Jade said and returned her attention to holding her head and trying to ignore the last few flashes of her nightmare. "Do you have any pain killers or something? My head hurts."  
  
"Yes, if you'd follow me." Mr. Popo said as he turned around and started to walk away slowly as Jade followed after him, having to switch hands so she could lean on the wall with her right.  
  
"God, I feel absolutly horrible." She moaned out as another stabbing pain shot through her head, something was wrong, way wrong and she didn't like it. She felt weak, and she ached, her head hurt more than a headache or migrane should.  
  
She silently prayed Mr. Popo could give her a pain killer that was strong enough for the pain in her head.  
  
But before anything could happen, Dende came running for his life towards them. "Cell!,* Dende gasped out when he collapsed nearly as he halted infront of Mr. Popo and Jade. "Here!"  
  
"Oh fuck! Run!" Jade hissed out harshly as she grabbed Dende and tossed him over her shoulder, headache forgotten for the time being as Mr. Popo hauled his butt down the hallway, trying to find somewhere to hide, but Cell was right behind them.  
  
Chuckling darkly he rounded the corner and watched as the three fled from him.  
  
"This may turn out to be worth my while after all."  
  
And with that the Bio Android continued following them at his own pace, knowing or thinking, that they had no where for them to run too.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Well, is she 'Taken care of' yet?" Mirana asked waspishly of the Guardian nearest her. He looked down at the machine in his hands as the device beeped and chittered away. "No Ma`am."  
  
Mirana growled and crossed her arms. "Well she'd better be by the time ten minutes has come and gone."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Mirai Trunks landed a few feet from the door to the Son house. Quickly he walked up to it and knocked on the door, a few seconds later he was answered by Chichi.  
  
"Yes?" The dark haired and eyed woman asked while she absently brushed a lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes back. She had been in the middle of baking a suprise birthday cake for Gohan. "What is it Trunks dear?"  
  
"Is Goku home?"  
  
"Sorry, he took Gohan out fishing, they should be back before dinner time though, why?"  
  
"Er, no reason, nothing at all. Forget about it." He said and turned around, if he told Chichi she'd try and drag the possible reason out of him, Goku or Gohan. And he could not put up with three women telling him that he should hook up with the girl, his Grandmother had already tried and his mother, and if Chichi tried he didn't know what he would do.  
  
Quicker than he had aproached the door he backed up and took to the air, maybe his mother could help him more than Goku could. Hopefuly, Trunks thought, that it would be worth the probable nudges he would get.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Hide! Here!" Jade cried out as she shoved Dende and Mr. Popo into a room and slammed the door shut on them, they'd be fine, it was her who was in trouble. She quickly leapt to her feet and darted away from the door, lost in all the twists and turns but knew Cell was right behind her and gaining fast, and although she had the advantage of being ahead slighty, Cell had the advantage of his speed and power.  
  
Jade didn't know what she was going to do, even if she made it outside, what was she going to do, jump? Pray? Beg for her life?  
  
No, she thought grimly while pushing the last of her energy into one last burst of speed, letting her get out onto the wide area of the Look out, the sun glared harshly down from it's late afternoon peak.  
  
I'm just going to die with some dignity. She finished thinking as she turned around and let herself slide to a halt before backing up and roughly a hundred feet from the door, watching and waiting for Cell to show himself.  
  
Click-clack... Click-clack, his feet struck the cold marble as he showed himself, looming out of the shadows like some monster.  
  
Jade gulped as she brought her hands up, all rational thoughts gone nearly. Sure she had faced Super Buu, even more powerful that Cell, but he had been an idiot with sharp hearing. Now Cell on the other hand, he could not be taken advantage of like that, and Jade had more pride than to try and flatter Cell or whatever.  
  
"Well Human, it seems you are going to face your fate."  
  
Jade glared at him and brought her arms up, hands forming fists as she placed her forearms infront of her head and bent her legs giving the impression of ready to spring away at the touch of a dime.  
  
This only caused Cell to laugh. "Really human, you are pitiful. Why don't you get on your knees and beg, I may give you a quick death."  
  
"Fuck off, Roach man!"  
  
"My my, what big words for a female. Didn't your parents ever teach you to listen and to show respect for your elders?"  
  
Jade only growled in response while narrowing her eyes, she was doing an amazing bluff, given the fact she wanted to scream and run the other way.  
  
"Fine, if you insist on fighting I might as well fight you." Cell said with a false sigh of regreat before lunging forward at Jade, the human barely had time to scream let alone react as a fist puched her right in the face and sent her sprawling backwards and onto her back.  
  
Jade's left leg twitched a couple of times before her eyes opened up. Groaning as she stifly sat up she tried to shoot Cell a deadly glare, but could pick one of the five gloating figures that floated in her vision. Shaking her head quickly and then opening her eyes rewarded Jade with the sight of one Cell standing there with an extremely bored expresion on his face.  
  
Standing up shakily Jade faced Cell with an emotionless mask as the Android raised his eyebrows in mock fright. "Oh, I'm so scared of the hairless monkey, some one, save me!" Cell said mockingly to the young woman before him.  
  
Jade growled and glared at Cell, but like before she didn't even see Cell launch himself and score a hit to her gut, blood came out of her mouth from the hit and stained her shirt. Hitting the marble she rolled to a stop, her chest barely rising or falling.  
  
Cell snorted and aproached the fallen Human and kicked her in the side but recived no response. "Humans, such disgustingly weak creatures." Cell spat out and kicked her again, but this time sent her over the side of the Look Out. Cell turned his head to the left and glanced back at the doorway to the palace like building before he raised a hand and shot off a Ki ball and blew up a huge section of the place.  
  
"And that should take care of the Namek whelp and that other weak creature." Cell said before he took to the air and flew off for the desert.  
  
A few minutes later Dende and Mr. Popo escaped from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but as they ran to the doorway to outside they were met by a huge pile of rubble. Dende chewed his bottom lip in worry as he quickly thought of something. "come on Mr. Popo! We have to get to Jade, she could ber dying or worse!"  
  
"Yes Dende!"  
  
And both the Guardian of the planet Earth and his helper Mr. Popo started to move the rubble aside as fast as possible.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
I hurt. No, correction, hurt was to little a word, I was in agony!  
  
Pain, like liquid fire, ran up and down my body, over whelming my senses nearly. Except for one thing, I knew I was falling. And from a great height too.  
  
I cracked my eyes open and saw sky, clouds and the faint outline of the Look Out way above me. Turning my head slightly, and trying to ignore the pain that shot up and down my neck I saw even more clouds and then a few fleeting glances of ground and trees.  
  
So, I die by falling to the earth from an amazing height. That did not sound really nice to me.  
  
And then I saw a vapor trail, like one of those trick airplane leaves behind, but then why did it stop all of a sudden, and why is it headed for me???  
  
Then I hear a voice.  
  
"JADE!"  
  
Why did the vapor trail know my name? Why was it yelling at me?  
  
"Jade, What The Hell!?"  
  
I saw a few dashes of blue and black before something grabbed my under my legs and upper back. "Jade what happened to you?!"  
  
"Mirai... Trunks ??" I asked, could it really be him?  
  
"Yes, yes, but what happened?" Mirai Trunks demanded once more as he shifted me carefuly, I winced slightly but atleast he wasn't squashing my wounds.  
  
"Cell..." I gasped out and closed my eyes, I hurt so damn much. Trunks growled audibly.  
  
"Hang on, just hang on...."  
  
As I was drifting off, I could only wonder hang on to what....  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Has she been taken care of?" Mirana demanded as she tapped her shoe in impatience.  
  
"Yes. The signal is fading fast, she only has a few seconds-" The Guardian was interupted by a loud squeal that became a wailing beep. "Mirana, Ma'am, the Human is dead."  
  
"Finaly. Lets get out of this place."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Bulma sighed, they had gotten the girl into the Regenaration Tank not a second to soon, any longer and she would be dead. Internal bleeding, abrasions, cuts, and a multitude of other wounds. She shuddered, that Cell was a real monster if he would beat a person unable to even fight back withen an inch of her life.  
  
She glanced up as the door slid open and both Trunks and Vegeta stepped into the lab, she raised an eyebrow. "What," She demanded from the two of them, "are you two doing in here?"  
  
"The Human Brat... she has a signal now." Vegeta spat out, eyes slightly filled with shock and confusion.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma said blinking her light blue eyes a few times before shoving an offending strand of hair out of her face. "What do you mean by that 'Geta?"  
  
"What father means," Mirai Trunks started as he stared at the Regen Tank and the girl in it. "Is that Jade now has a power signal. Mother, she didn't have one before going into the Tank."  
  
Bulma stared at Trunks and Vegeta before she took in a sharp intake of air and whirled around on the computer she had on and started to click on bottons like a mad thing before she let out a few choice swear words.  
  
"What is it woman?" Vegeta demanded as he turned his attention to his mate.  
  
"Vegeta... I forgot something about the Regen Tank..."  
  
"What woman, you forget to plug in the cord?"  
  
"No, I forgot.. look I didn't put in any basic Human D.N.A or any kind of Genetic matrial. She's... she is now, partly Saiyan now. and by the time she's fully healed, she'll probably about half Saiyan."  
  
Both Mirai Trunks and Vegeta looked shell shocked at this little bit of news.  
  
"Woman how could you forget something like that!?!?" Vegeta roared out, alarmed.  
  
"I dunno how! I just did!"  
  
Mirai Trunks let out a heavy sigh and placed a hand over his face. Why did things seem to go from bad to worse now of all times?  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
~Two hours later.~  
  
"You're saying I'm part Saiyan now!?" I demanded of the blue haired idiot Bulma. Alright, I admit calling her an idiot is a bit stupid seeing she is one of the smartest people around, but overlooking that one little thing she did turned me into a Saiyan/Human halfbreed!  
  
"Yes, but look on the bright side-"  
  
"What bright side?! That I have a tail!? That my hair is now sticking in all directions!? That my eyes are now an even darker blue!? That it looks like I have a tan- oh wait, I always needed a slight tan- But that doesn't matter now does it!"  
  
Bulma sighed, she had been expecting my outburst but that didn't mean she liked it. "Kid, listen to me. There was no way for you to go back anyways, you are stuck here."  
  
I blinked my eyes and became silent from the sudden realization and shock of her words. I would never see my mother or father again. Any of the few people I had learned to trust slightly. I was stuck here. Forever.  
  
"I.... I can't go back? Not ever?"  
  
"Nope, there is no possible way to send you back safe and sound now."  
  
Everything started to get to close and I felt like everything was getting to close. "No, you, you gotta be wrong." I said and shot up and out of the chair and stumbled away from Bulma. "You're joking, I, I can't be stuck here!!" My voice rose with each word untill I was nearly screaming.  
  
Out, I had to get out ~Now~. Without giving any warning I bolted to the left and just, wham, through the wall and away. Running faster than I had ever before, and that just made me want to run away even more.  
  
I ran past people not caring if I knocked any of them down as I ran, I had to find somewhere I could think, somewhere quiet, somewhere I could hide out and away from the awful truth.  
  
I was stuck here, forever. I was never ever going to see my mom or dad again.  
  
My legs suddenly gave out on me and sent me sprawling to the ground, I was amazed to find myself in the forest and that had to be over twenty miles from Capsule Corps, but I didn't care, I drew my legs up to my chest as I sat up, brushing the dirt out of my face and leaves out of my hair.  
  
I felt so, so alone. My eyes watered and stung, but I would not cry. Man I felt so weak. If only I had been able to stand up to Cell, had the power to even run away or fly, I might have been able to go home again. Hell even if I had been killed outright I might have been able to be brought back or something.  
  
With my new, abilities, I felt a Ki land before me. I looked up and saw Mirai Trunks, he had changed shirts, probably from my blood on the one he wore before, but the blue Capsule corp jaket was purple in a few places, the shirt he wore was green and the pants were the same ones also.  
  
"Don't you ever change clothes?" I asked, my voice cracking from with held emotions.  
  
"Yeah, when they get to grimy to wear. Jade,"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Jade, I know how you feel-"  
  
"No you don't! You can go back to a mother! I can't! Not Ever! I have no way back to my own home!"  
  
Mirai Trunks didn't say anything or leave, just crouched down infront of me and stayed.  
  
I sat there, face burried in my arms for what seemed like an eternity, but I didn't want to be alone. "Mirai?" I said weakly, I felt lost and alone.  
  
"What Jade."  
  
"I really need a best friend."  
  
"That's why I'm here."  
  
"I need a hug too." I whispered out as I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. I barely gave him the warning as I lunged forward, he was just able to catch me as I hid my head in his chest and cried openly, sobs racking my body as I clung to Mirai Trunks as if he was my only life line.  
  
"Shh, Jade it'll be fine. Everything will be fine." Mirai Trunks tried to console me as he rubbed my back.  
  
"Trunks?" I asked after a few minutes had passed and my tears had slowed. I let go of the death grip I had on him and he stood up before hauling me up to my feel also.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you be my best friend, no matter what happens?"  
  
"You can count on me."  
  
"... Thanks Trunks."  
  
"Good, now lets get out of here." Mirai said as he took my hand while taking to the air and headed back to Capsule Corps.  
  
I sighed mentaly, this was going to be one tough new life... If I lived to see it that is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Do you wanna see what happens next? Then Review It!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
To answer any early questions. I aka Jade, can not fly, can not use any Ki attacks nor any thing that includes Ki, and the power level is somewhere between fifty and two hundred. Pretty pathetic compared to the others but keeps me from being an all powerful Mary Sue.... And no, there will be no romance! I am not going to do a fic like this and do the twist every other writer has done!  
  
Trunks: Well, you're original there.  
  
Oh shut up.  
  
Trunks: Make me.  
  
Gotenks: HHfgb didnri!! *Goes stumbling by with the Review bin still on his head.*  
  
O.o;.... he still has the bin on his head?  
  
Trunks: Seems like it. Stupid git. 


	5. Chapter Five, Saved By The Saiyan!

And here is the fifth chapter and review answering time.  
  
Gotenks:*Stumbles by and a review drops out of the bin still over his head.*  
  
-_-;; Er... anyways... *Grabs review.*  
  
Yeldarb1983; Yes you can use the quote. Yes I know how much that stupid song fit the story and how it seems like there will be romance. But trust me there isn't., just blame it on my sleep deprived brain at the time. Oh, and for the signal, it's like this-  
  
Trunks: Get ready for long explanation.  
  
Shut up! Any way, continueing where I was rudely interupted from, Jade did have an energy signal, Chi signal or Ki signature. But it was not in tune with the DBZ Dimensions, that was why they could not sense her, nor Marisa at the begining. And that was why they were so desperate to even use Cell to kill her for her Signature was starting to change from this Dimensions to the other one for then she'd be slightly harder to track. But now, her signature is the exact same as the rest of everything else because of the Saiyan blood/genetics in her from the Regen Tank. So in a way, they think she is dead, and sense she has no conection to her original dimension there is no way for her to be returned safely. For now that is....  
  
Disclaimer: Own DragonBall Z I don't. Though wish did I.  
  
Claimer: Belong to me, Jade does.  
  
Trunks: Talk like Yoda, you don't.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I never thought my life could get any worse.  
  
But ya know what? It did.  
  
"Trunks!?"  
  
"You'll be fine Jade, don't worry and trust your instincts!"  
  
"Trunks!!"  
  
"Go easy on her father!"  
  
Vegeta only grunted in response as he fairly dragged me into the Gravity Chamber and slammed the door shut before locking it. I scrambled to the far side of the room as Vegeta stomped over to the control panel and held his left hand over a big, bright, red botton while with his right he turned a dial to the number fifty.  
  
"Girl, welcome to your first day in hell." Vegeta said with a sadistic glint in his eye and punched the botton. My knees wobbled and nearly gave out on my, I grabbed the wall and clung to it just to stay upright.  
  
Vegeta smirked and lifted up a hand and held it palm forward. "Lets see how you evade a few simple ki blasts."  
  
Oh dear sweet Kami have mercy. I prayed silently, but you wanna know something? I don't think he was listening...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went into that damned Gravity Machine at... around five pm. I came out at around four am, Vegeta chuckled darkly as he left the Gravity Machine and left my laying on the ground like a broken doll. I decided then and there that Vegeta was not my favourite character, even if with the help of Goku fused onto Gogeta.  
  
Ooh, Gogeta... Oh god! I am drooling over a fusion! Get a hold of yourself! Goku is a married man and Vegeta is too!! Good grief, I think Vegeta smacked my head in far to many times...  
  
I groaned softly and decided to stay on my back for a few more minutes, I wasn't going anywhere soon.  
  
"Jade?" A voice called out. I knew that voice.. Well, I think I knew that voice...  
  
"Trunks, if that is you, I am going to kick your ass when I get up."  
  
Mirai Trunks laughed at me as he came into my line of sight of staring up at the top of the Gravity Machine. "I highly doubt you could even hurt a fly."  
  
I remained silent and just shot him a glare. "What happened to us being best friends?"  
  
"We still are, you just need someone that can really bring out your power."  
  
"That is the worst bull shit I have ever heard."  
  
A smirk came as my small outburst. "I know, but I would've gone easy on you. My father wouldn't, and it seems like he didn't hold back."  
  
"Oh, like that's a bad thing."  
  
"Yes, acctualy. You need to gain strength and quickly. Do you know how weak you are with your own Ki?"  
  
"Yes," I grunted out while sitting up with some help from Mirai as I grabbed his nearest leg. "Your father reminded me many times. Weak woman that. Weak girl this. Can't you even dodge a single blast onna!?" I stopped quoteing Vegeta the arrogent prick and looked down at my clothes. "I think my clothes are beyond help."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure we can find something-"  
  
"No more fucking malls! No!!"  
  
"Shh, calm yourself." Trunks said as I stumbled past him and nearly planted my face into the grass if he hadn't grabbed me around my middle and set me down. "Just go get some rest. Come on." Mirai Trunks started as he led me away from the G.M and into Capsule Corps.  
  
Sleep. Sleep. Sleep... Foood! No... Sleeep. Yes, Sleeeeep. My brain cried out as a door was opened before me. "In here Jade."  
  
I walked slowly past Trunks and collapsed onto the bed without a second thought and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOUJO WAKE UP!!" A harsh voice roared in my ears.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
I was woken after what felt like a few minutes and then grabbed by an arm and dragged out of the bed by the bellowing person and out of the room. "First you will eat then we train."  
  
Oh gods. It was Vegeta! Oh Kami please have mercy!  
  
Kami of course was not listening. What did I ever do to deserve this!?  
  
Vegeta sat me down roughly in a chair and I saw Trunks was awake also, he shot me a glance that held some pity and sympathy before a plate of food was shoved in my face nearly and I realized how hungry I was. Throwing manners to the air I grabbed a fork and started to shovel food into my mouth like no tomorrow as the T.V played in the living room.  
  
:And on news of the up and coming Cell games, we have our one and only savior Hercule! Hercule how is it that you plan to face this Cell person?  
  
"Oh like how I would defeat all my enemies, this Cell won't even know what hit him!:  
  
Oh god, that guy has a bigger ego than Cell and Vegeta combined. I thought and spooned the last of my eggs into my mouth and swallowed.  
  
"Come now girl or else." Vegeta ordered as he stood up, I shot a look at Trunks but found he was gone. I turned my attention back to Vegeta. Mirai was so dead when I saw him. "But first go change." Vegeta ordered and threw something at me, I was just able to catch it before it hit me in the face. I held it up and saw it was a fighting Gi.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "You really expect me to waste my battle armor on you? Now come."  
  
I knew if I didn't follow Vegeta I'd be in trouble, but I needed to get into the fighting Gi, so with a mental groan I pulled the gi on over my tattered and worn clothes and hoped it would survive the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fourteen hours. Fourteen hours of hell in training form with Vegeta. Back straining, bone breaking, sweat drenching, fourteen hours of toiling and for what?  
  
In at six am and out at eight pm and for what, what was this god damned training doing for me?  
  
Getting my ass fried.  
  
I was barely able to stumble up the steps untill my nose caught the scent of,  
  
"Fooooood." I mumbled like the dead and made my way to the kitchen just behind Vegeta.  
  
And boy did that meal get eaten in a flash, one hungry Saiyan, one hungry demi-Saiyan and one normal hungry demi-Saiyan. As soon as the last bite was cleared Bulma stood up.  
  
"Alright, we have shoping to do tomorrow. Meaning Trunks, you take the bathroom upstairs, Vegeta you take the one in the Gravity Machine, and Jade you get the lower stairs bathroom. I don't want three smelly monkeys with me when I go to pick up supplise for the next week."  
  
Vegeta's brow twitched and he growled. "That is womans work. I will not do-"  
  
"Oh yes you will bub! If you want to have something decent to eat for tomorrow!"  
  
That silenced the Saiyan prince. Scowling and muttering under his breath Vegeta left and headed outside, slamming the door shut so forcefuly that the whole building shook. As I went to stand slowly, Bulma tossed me two capsules. "The pink one's are PJ's, under wear and a bra, the purple is another Gi for you. Just leave the one and anything else you're wearing in the box that will pop out of the wall."  
  
I nodded dumbly and headed off for the bathroom with the capsules in my hands.  
  
Lets see the bathroom was... five doors down and to the left... I think... Well here goes nothing I thought and gripped a brass knob and opened the door and found... The bathroom in one try.  
  
"Wow." I said awed, I had never seen a bathroom so.. so.. clean.  
  
Living with my father while my mom had left us for a few months on seperation proved to me how dirty a house could get. Including the bathroom. I never liked using the bathroom after my father had been in there. Mainly because hair was left everywhere and he left his dirty clothes laying about.  
  
But this, this... this was clean! Clean with a capitol 'c'! It wasn't large, but it was bigger than any bathroom I'd ever been in before, to my right a few feet from me a indentation suddenly grew and a box kinda sprouted from the wall.  
  
"Guess that's where my clothes go." I muttered and started to take the Gi off of my body, having to peel it like a second skin in places from where the sweat and blood had made it stick to my body. And my original clothing? Oh, forget about them, they were plastered to my body from the blood and sweat and beyond ruin.  
  
Making a face I lifted my left hand and formed the largest Ki ball I could, which was about the size of a tennis ball, and blasted my shirt off, then my shorts. Snorting as the little bit of smoke met my nose I brushed what ever remained of my shirt off and winced upon seeing all of the cuts and very large brusies I had. And it wasn't a problem with the cuts being large, it was that they were deep.  
  
So this meant a bath was off... I hate showers.  
  
Sighing I stepped into the shower and closed the shower doors behind me before turning the water on to as hot as possible, cold water would only make the wounds I had hurt worse.  
  
"Where is that damned soap?" I muttered and looked around, but there was none. "What the hell..." Then it hit me, taking a consious control of my tail for a few seconds I let out a growl before my tail peeked around holding the soap. "Give." I ordered and held out a hand. My tail meekly let go of the soap before curling around my waist but stopped as it hit a bruise and I flinched.  
  
Neat thing about Saiyan tails really, unlike other animals a Saiyans tail did have what could be called a slight amount of consiousness to it. It could move around on its own, grab stuff and it could sense danger. Meaning if you suddenly were being squeazed to death around your middle it was high time to move your ass away from where you stood.  
  
"Make yourself useful." I muttered and tied one of those scrub pads to it. My tail twitched slightly as if annoyed before it started to scrub my back while I concentrated on my arms and sides where most of my wounds were. Hissing in pain as soap and water went into the wounds but it was for the best as the grit and grime came out, but man it nearly felt as bad as rubbing acohol was being poured into them. After attacking the grim on my arms and sides I attacked my now unruly hair that decided to just stick every which way that's possible.  
  
Muttering curses and other such things I rinsed my hair out and then took the scrub pad from my tail and set it down before turning my attention and the soap to the rest of my body.  
  
Man, with how sore I was now, my body was going to be aching tomorrow. How could they do this?! Day in day out of training like this!?  
  
Now I knew how Gohan felt during his training with Piccolo.  
  
Straightening my back out with a small groan I heard my spine crack a few times. Man, I felt about ten years older. If I ever got my hands on Marisa Sue, she'd be feeling worse than this. Oh hell yeah, I'd pound her head into the ground so far she'd never see the light of day again.  
  
.... Well that proves that I am partialy Saiyan. The blood lust, or it could just be a strong sense of revenge going on here.  
  
I turned the water off and looked for a towl and saw, none. Well, it wasn't like that was not expected, so it was plan be. Spitting out a few choice words I reached over and grabbed the purple capsule and popped it open, letting my Gi fall out. Then I grabbed the pink one and snatched the under clothing and threw the pjs onto the sink and got dressed.  
  
My new Gi was a dark purple, and it looked slightly like Gohans, with how my arms weren't stuck in long sleeves. While the sash was black. There was also a shirt that was a forest green.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom cleaned, clothed and feed about twenty minutes ago, I headed to the living room and claimed the couch as my bed for the night. There was no chance in hell I'd open the wrong door and walk in on something I wouldn't like to see, nor want to see.  
  
I was just drifting off to sleep, with one arm thrown over my head and the other hanging down off the couch, when Mrs Briefs came in, the blonde one, and put a blanket over me. "Poor thing." She whispered and walked off.  
  
And that was it for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All was quiet in the Briefs household. Two Humans lay sleeping while A Saiyan and two demi-Saiyans lay in the dead sleep of theirs.  
  
Only one woman was awake.  
  
Bulma Briefs crossed her arms as she tapped her foot lightly on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Wake Up!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, but recived a grunt in answer. Scowling and clenching her hands into fists she stomped out of the room and stormed into the guest room Mirai Trunks had taken, little Trunks watched with wide eyes as his mother tried to rouse his futrue self.  
  
"Trunks Wake Up!"  
  
Trunks only let out a snort as he rolled over, now face down on the bed but his lower half hanging off the bed.  
  
Looking up at the heavens Bulma rolled her eyes and muttered something about men before stalking down into the living room and spied Jade.  
  
"Jade! Get Up!"  
  
Jade grunted and opened her eyes. "Don't make me get psycho on yo ass...." And with that Jade's eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the couch out like a light.  
  
Raising an eyebrow Bulma only let that remark go flying by ignored, for she had an idea to get the three said Saiyans up. Walking quickly into the kitchen she bent down and pulled a frying pan out. Careful not to trip as she hefted the pan into the air she got an evil grin on her face and hefted the pan like a bat.  
  
Wham!  
  
Bulma hit Jade over the head, sending the half breed sprawling onto the floor. Eyes growing wide in fright Jade cried out in fear and scrambled away and out the door. Looking up the stairs Bulma's eyes held a malisious glint as she went to wake the other two up....  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Fucking Onna..." Vegeta hissed out as he glared at Bulma's back. He was luck Bulma didn't hear that, or it could be she was saving the yelling for after shopping, Trunks and Jade did not know nor care, they had been walking around a mall, not the same one as two days ago, for five hours. In Jade's opinion this was worse than training for in training you didn't have to lug around two hundred pounds of various items.  
  
"Hey! 'Geta! Trunks! Bulma! Mirai! And uh.."  
  
"Jade."  
  
"Jade! Hi!" Goku called out as he jogged up to them and halted infront of them. Vegeta scowled as he glared up at the taller warrior. "Kakarotto what are you doing here." Vegeta demanded in a hiss, hating the nick name the other Saiyan had given him.  
  
"Oh Chi, Gohan and me are doing some shopping. Why are you guys here?"  
  
"Same thing Goku." Bulma replied cheerfuly.  
  
Vegeta muttered something under his breath that only Goku and he could only shoot a glare at the smaller Saiyan before his grin came back upon his face. "Well, any wa, Chi wanted me to ask if Jade could come over for dinner. She's worried Vegeta'll kill her or somethin."  
  
Jade looked at Goku like he had offered her Shenron and three wishes for herself.  
  
"There is a God!" Jade called out as tears stung her eyes wanting to be released. Turning to Mirai Trunks she gave a grin. "Bye Mirai. Bulma. Dickhead. Trunks. "  
  
"See ya Jade." Mirai Trunks replied as Vegeta only sent her a scowl and Bulma looked slightly miffed that one her bag carriers was being taken away. But she smirked darkly and evily, she still had two left...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Do you wanna see longer chapters? Then Leave A Review!!!  
  
~  
  
Well, I promise the next few chapters should be longer and have a hell of a better description and whatnot including action, adventure and mayhaps the first fight with Cell! Be here, or don't be here for the sixth chapter!  
  
Oh, and here's an old saying, or a few minutes old for I think I may be the first to think it up... unless I saw it somewhere and forgot I saw it... what was it now? Oh yeah, it's this;  
  
A Critic is a better Flammer than a Flammer is a Critic.  
  
Meaning, be harsh yet nice, not harsh and idiotic.  
  
Thankyou and have a nice day. 


End file.
